nexttopmodelfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Next Top Model ¡Ciclo 2! Capítulo 3(Parte 2)
Carla:Ok chicas entregaremos sus fotos Isabella felicidades Marcela incomparable Carolina notamos tu progreso Vale se nota que eres modelo Katy te falta una pizca para ser una verdadera top model Miranda tu look te salva Rossi sigues con nosotros Renzo no nos defraudes Laura:Isa,Bridgette y Tylor serian las nominadas Sarah:Pero las tres cantaran su cancion favorita vestida de su cantante favorita Omar:Y la que mejor lo haga se salvara de la nominacion Marta:Y las otra dos seran nominadas muajajajaja Carla:Pues que empieze la accion! Confesionario Isa:Hay nooooo crei que lo hacia bien pero me equivoque espero ganar y no quedar nominada Katy:Me encanto lo que me dijeron cuando me entregaban la foto Miranda:Me va muy mal debo mejorar y/o progresar Desafio:Canta tu cancion favorita!☻ Laura:Chicas yo manejare este desafio porque tambien soy cantante pero me acompañaran:... ¡Lady Gaga! ¡Britney Spears! ¡Taylor Swift! Lady gaga:Hola chicas un gusto conocerlas! Taylor Swift:Que bueno que hagan este desafio que les ayudara a su voz Britney:Hola y sin mas nada que decir empezemos! Laura:Aqui viene primero Isa con Bad Romance! Lady Gaga:No lo puedo creer esa cancion la cree yo! Isa: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance I want your ugly I want your disease I want your everything As long as its free I want your love Love-love-love I want your love I want your drama The touch of your hand I want you leather studded kiss in the scene And I want your love Love-love-love I want your love Love-love-love I want your love You know that I want you And you know that I need you I want a bad,your bad romance I want your loving And I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance I want your loving All your love is revenge You and me could write a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance I want your horror I want your design Cause youre a criminal As long as your mine I want your love Love-love-love I want your love I want your psycho Your vertical stick Want you in my room When your baby is sick I want your love Love-love-love I want your love Love-love-love I want your love You know that I want you And you know that I need you I want a bad,your bad romance I want your loving And I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance I want your loving All your love is revenge You and me could write a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance Walk walk fashion baby Work it Move that bitch crazy Walk walk fashion baby Work it I'm a Freak bitch baby I want your love And I want your revenge I want your love I dont wanna be friends J'veux ton amour Et je veux ton revenge J'veux ton amour I don't wanna be friends Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance I dont wanna be friends Want your bad romance Caught in a bad romance Want your bad romance I want your loving And I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance I want your loving and all your love is revenge You and me could write a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Want your bad romance Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Want your bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Want your bad romance Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance Laura:Wow!!Viva un apaluso para Isa! Laura:Ahora la calificacion de nuetsras juezas empezando por Lady Gaga e Isa ya puedes tomar agua Lady:Isa te felicito lo hiciste casi igual a mi te felicito!!!Mi puntuacion es un 10!!!! Isa:Ahhhh Gracias Laura:Britney Spears... Britney:Hola Isa entiendo que estes agitada pero asi estan las cantantes luego de un concierto Isa:Cielos Britney:En mi opinion ella debio imitar mas las poses de Lady Gaga mi puntuacion es un 5 Isa:"Pensamiento"Maldita Laura:Y ahora por ultimo Taylor Swift Taylor:Hola Isa me gusta tu nombre y tu vos pero falto algo mi puntuacion es un 7 Isa:Ok al menos no fue tan malo como lo de Britney Spears Laura:Tu puntaje es un 22 el mas alto de la noche Britney:Obvio ella fue la primera Laura:Aqui viene Tylor como Britney Spears cantando Three Britney:Siii wui eso es seras la mejor tu puedes Lady Gaga:La defiendes solo por que es tu chica Britney Spears:T.T Taylor:Dejen de pelear Britney:Dile a ella no a mi Lady:Te estas buscando un ojo morado niñita Laura:shhhhh ya viene Tylor:1, 2, 3 Not only you and me Got one eighty degrees And I'm caught in between Countin' 1, 2, 3 Peter, Paul & Mary Gettin' down with 3P Everybody loves *** Countin' Babe, pick a night To come out and play If it's alright What do you say? Merrier the more Triple fun that way Twister on the floor What do you say? Are - you in Livin' in sin is the new thing (yeah) Are - you in I am countin'! 1, 2, 3 Not only you and me Got one eighty degrees And I'm caught in between Countin' 1, 2, 3 Peter, Paul & Mary Gettin' down with 3P Everybody loves *** Countin' Three is a charm Two is not the same I don't see the harm So are you game? Lets' make a team Make 'em say my name Lovin' the extreme Now are you game? Are - you in Livin' in sin is the new thing Are - you in I am countin'! 1, 2, 3 Not only you and me Got one eighty degrees And I'm caught in between Countin' 1, 2, 3 Peter, Paul & Mary Gettin' down with 3P 1, 2, 3 Not only you and me Got one eighty degrees And I'm caught in between Countin' 1, 2, 3 Peter, Paul & Mary Gettin' down with 3P Everybody loves *** Countin' Babe, pick a night To come out and play If it's alright What do you say? Merrier the more Triple fun that way Twister on the floor What do you say? Are - you in Livin' in sin is the new thing (yeah) Are - you in I am countin'! 1, 2, 3 Not only you and me Got one eighty degrees And I'm caught in between Countin' 1, 2, 3 Peter, Paul & Mary Gettin' down with 3P Everybody loves *** Countin' Three is a charm Two is not the same I don't see the harm So are you game? Lets' make a team Make 'em say my name Lovin' the extreme Now are you game? Are - you in Livin' in sin is the new thing Are - you in I am countin'! 1, 2, 3 Not only you and me Got one eighty degrees And I'm caught in between Countin' 1, 2, 3 Peter, Paul & Mary Gettin' down with 3P Everybody loves *** What we do is innocent Just for fun and nothin' meant If you don't like the company Let's just do it you and me You and me... Or three.... Or four.... - On the floor! Everybody loves *** What we do is innocent Just for fun and nothin' meant If you don't like the company Let's just do it you and me You and me... Or three.... Or four.... - On the floor! Laura:Bravo!Un aplauso para Tylor! Publico:cry cry Tylor:T.T Lady:Gaga:Ya que Britney se lo busco mi puntaje es un 0 Tylor y Britney:T.T.T.T.T..T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.TT..T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T Britney:Pues mi puntaje es un 10 Taylor:Y el mio 7 Britney:Tu solamente sabes poner 7 Taylor:Pues no me enfadare Britney:T.T Laura:Ok tu puntaje final es un 17 algo bajo Bridgette puede ganar ,empatar o perder todo esta en sus manos y ahi viene Taylor:Cantara You Belong With Me mi favorita propia mia jiji dale Bridgette! Bridgette:You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset she's going off about something that you said she doesn't get your humor like i do i'm in my room it's a typical tuesday night i'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like she'll never know your story like i do but she wears short skirts i wear t-shirts she's cheer captain and i'm on the bleachers dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time if you could see that i'm the one who understands you been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me you belong with me. walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans i can't help thinking this is how it ought to be laughing on a park bench thinking to myself hey, isn't this easy? and you've got a smile that could light up this whole town i haven't seen it in awhile since she brought you down you say you're fine i know you better than that hey whatchu doing with a girl like that she wears high heels i wear sneakers she's cheer captain i'm on the bleachers dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time if you could see that i'm the one who understands you been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me standing by and waiting at your backdoor all this time how could you not know baby you belong with me you belong with me. instrumental oh, i remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night i'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry and i know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams think i know where you belong think i know it's with me can't you see that i'm the one who understands been here all along so why can't you see? you belong with me. have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me? Laura:Genial!!!!!!!!!!La mejor!!!!!!!!!!!!10,10,10,10!!!!!!!!!!! Lady Gaga:Simplemente 10 Britney:Tengo que aditirlo lo hiciste muy bien 10 Taylor Swift:Te felicito fuiste la mejor obvio que 10!!!!!!!!!!!! Laura:Eso quiere decir que Bridgette es salvada de la nominacion voten por Isa(AbiandIsa) o por Tylor(Lindsayandtrent). Categoría:Capitulos del Ciclo 2